


The Ones Who Survived

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Child Abuse, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Evil Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot so many tags, I love dad Schlatt too but it does not work for this story, Implied/Referenced Abuse, I’m ignoring the 16th, Phil is the dad here, Post Festival, Spy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade is bad at emotions, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Why Are Their No Tags, Wilbur blew up L’manberg, evil schlatt, for fucks sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: I read a fic and my brain went brrrrr.Please enjoy.———————————————————Phil didn’t know what was going on.But he knew.  No matter what.  He is going to help his sons.———————————————————Or Wilbur blows up Manburg during the festival and there is consequences.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143365
Comments: 50
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Resident_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Resident_Witch/gifts).



> GO READ YOUR_RESIDENCES_WITCH STORY IT INSPIRED THIS ONE

When Phil got the letter he dropped everything. It had been almost three months since Tommy’s final letter, a letter about an election and how him and Wilbur were sure to win. It ended with Tommy saying he’d update him on the results afterwards. And then nothing, months of Phil wearing down his carpeted floors with his pacing. Months of looking at his sword wondering if he should pick it up and head to L’Manburg. Months of wondering if his son finally got tired of writing him letters. Like Wilbur had. Like Technoblade had. 

So when the short letter arrived, written in a completely different style than Wilburs scratchy longhand, Techno’s slow methodical writing and Tommy’s ramblings, Phil didn’t hesitate. Because this letter proved his worst fears. And it was only six short sentences.

Dear Phil,

Please come to L’Manburg. You may be the only one able to fix this. No need to respond, I won’t be able to get it. 

I will have someone watching spawn. Please, if it’s not too much trouble, bring any medical supplies you have

-Niki

And Phil had heard of Niki. She peppered Tommy’s letters as the person with the best hugs and even better cookies. She was kind and according to Tommy’s letters, her and Wilbur were good friends. Why she was writing to him instead of his boys scared him.

But that paled in comparison to the plea for the medical supplies. Do they not have enough? Are they not able to get any medical supplies? Were his boys alright?

But he knew he wouldn’t get a response. Not till he went to the smp.

So Phil grabs his sword and every healing potion he had and left to go find his sons.

And hoped. Desperately that everything would be alright.

—————————————————————————————————————

Whatever Phil expected when he stepped into spawn was not what he got. He expected one of his sons. Or Niki. Most definitely not the famous green admin materializing from the woods, armed to the teeth. And Phil would’ve immediately left. Ran back to the server's hub from the man who had been terrorizing two of his sons. Who shot Tommy. And Phil did almost run. But then he took at the green man walking towards him. And he would’ve missed it if he didn’t raise an emotionally stunted boy who liked to hide what he was feeling himself. Because Phil saw the exhaustion visibly hanging around the man. He saw glimpses of a fire raging in the distance. And he has a deeply sowed suspicion that the weapons weren’t for show. They were for whatever reason his sons or Niki couldn’t meet him here. 

“Your Phil right?” Phil nods and before he can begin to ask the burning questions he has, the man grabs his arm and practically throws him on top of a horse. “Good. We’ve got to go now.” Said horse has to be the fastest Phil has seen in ages as they take off across the terrain. Phil’s head feels like it’s on a swivel as he takes in the landscape. Looking around, he sees a castle in the distance and looking next to it… holy shit. It wasn’t some small fire he had caught a glimpse of. Instead a giant black flag hangs ominously over what could best be described as the pits of hell. Phil feels the air get caught in his throat, were his sons in what caused that? Who caused that? And then he has the sinking feeling he knows exactly why medical supplies were necessary. 

“What happened.” His voice rose barely above a whisper and Phil isn’t even sure Dream heard him, but then Phil sees the porcelain mask swivel towards him and even though Phil can’t see Dream's face but he knows he’s grimacing behind the mask. 

And Dream's voice sounds hardened when he speaks again. “Let Nikki tell you about that. I’ve just got to get you to her alive.” They round another tree and the hellscape disappears behind them. Phil almost slides off the horse as they hurtle around yet another tree but is quickly grabbed by the masked man. 

“Thanks.” Phil says quickly, brushing some dirt off his bucket hat. 

“I’m getting you to Pogtopia alive. That includes keeping you on the horse.” And Phil smiles slightly at that. This boy is exactly like Technoblade then. No wonder their fight was so evenly matched. Both completely refuse to acknowledge any weaknesses or attachments to other people. And Phil revels in the momentary sense of normality, the name drop of where their going almost slips past him. Almost. Because there is only one person on this server who would even think to name something Pogtopia. He was going to his sons.

They ride in silence after that and eventually arrive at what must be where they're supposed to be but Phil couldn’t tell. All he could see was trees and a dirt cliff. Dream stops the horse and the two climb off and before Phil can ask why they're stopping here of all places, part of the wall collapses and a young woman steps out. So this must be Niki, Phil thinks to himself. And she is exactly like Tommy described her. She has a kindness radiating from her that makes Phil want to ask her for a hug. But looking her over again, he realizes that she may need a hug before he does. Her hair is frayed and dirty and her overalls are covered in dust and what he can only hope isn’t blood. Despite this, her face breaks into a wide grin when she sees the two of them. 

“Dream!” And then she throws her arms around the startled green man. And Phil stifles his laugh as he thinks of all the times Tommy attempted to hug Technoblade for the first time. Niki still smiling turns to Phil, “And you must be Phil!”

And he returns her smile. “I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s been months since I’ve gotten any news of what’s going on with my boys.” And Phil sees the way her smile falters. He sees the way Dream tenses. 

But Niki runs a heavily bandaged hand through her hair. “We have a lot to talk about.” She smiles sadly at Phil, as the terrified feeling begins to grow inside of him. Something had happened. Something bad. And his boys had to do with it. But Niki turns to Dream again, her voice somehow softening and turning kinder than before. “Are you okay?”

And while the mask hides any emotions the boy is feeling, his voice betrays him. “I’ll be fine Niki. But you’ve got to move soon. I can only stall him on your location for so long.” And Phil hears the venom in which Dream says, him. And Phil swallows tightly. Whoever he is, he hurt Dream badly. 

And Niki scrubs at her face tiredly. Frustration evident on her face. “I can’t move yet. We can’t go anywhere till some of us are able to move.” 

Dream nods thoughtfully. “I might be able to get in contact with the Badlands. If I can convince them, you guys may have a place to hide for a couple days.” Dream signs deeply “And we still have the issue of the tunnels. I’ve got some TNT left over. I could block it and claim fall damage but that will only slow Schlatt down for a day or two.” And Phil feels his eyes widen. Schlatt is on this server? Wilbur’s ex friend Schlatt? One of Tommy’s heroes Schlatt? Was he who Dream was scared of? The man couldn’t even swim for god's sake. But before Phil can pipe up with the millions of questions bubbling in him, Niki steps forward and grips Dreams hands in her own.

“That will have to do.” And the two nod in a way that Phil has only seen hardened warriors do. And that what they must be, he thinks to himself. They aren’t the children who all joined a server together. And Phil fights the need to pull them both into his wings and shield these two adults from the world. But Dream is climbing back onto the horse and starts leaving the way he came. And Niki sighs deeply and begins to pull Phil towards the opening in the cliff. “We’ve gotta get out of the open. And I have a  
feeling I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

——————————————————

As the two make their way down a tight staircase, they arrive in a ravine. Niki waves a tired hand to the mess of walkways and hollowed out rooms as they slowly make their way down. “Welcome to Pogtopia.” And Phil looks around. Has this been where his sons have been living? What happened to L’Manburg? But Niki must see the questions in his eyes as she sighs and smiles tightly to him “You must have a lot of questions. Let’s go sit down. There's a lot to explain.”

And soon the two are seated at a small table next to a furnace in one of the hallowed out rooms. The ravine was still far too quiet for Phil to be comfortable. He’d gotten used to the silence after everyone left but this wasn’t a comfortable silence. This was a haunted silence. As if everyone was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the second shoe to drop. And Niki was clutching a mug of tea like it was the only thing keeping her in this conversation. 

“What happened?” Phil is the first to break the silence. “I know everything up till the election.” And Phil waits for the answer. And he almost doesn’t want it. To keep in this blissful ignorance of what’s going on.

“Well that’s as good of a place to start. Look Phil. Wilbur and Tommy lost the election to Schlatt. And he banished them. That’s where Pogtopia came from. They’ve been living here for months and before they were ran from L’Manburg, Tommy was able to get a final letter out. To Technoblade.” And Phil felt something sink in his chest. Because all his sons were here. And if Technoblade wasn’t able to completely take back L’Manburg by himself he didn’t want to know what had happened to stop him. And he looks back to Niki who seems to be collecting herself to finish the story. “And then Schlatt changed the name to Manburg. He tore down the walls and burned the flag.” And Phil remembers the black flag hanging over the hellscape. Was that what was left of Manburg? What had happened to lead to that? “And I’m not 100% on what happened after that.” And she must see the confused look Phil gives her and she continues “I was imprisoned for most of it. Speaking out against Schlatt will do that.” And something bitter and mad fills her tone. And Phil knows this woman may be sweet but he will never ever get on her bad side. 

The conversation lulls for a second and Phil seizes the chance to ask his one question. The question that may terrify him to his core. “Where are my boys?” 

And Niki looks up from her tea and tears prick the corners of her eyes. “That’s where things get complicated. I don’t know what happened down here while they were banished. But I know it wasn’t good. And the only people who do know are Wilbur, Tommy, Technoblade and Tubbo.” And she takes a deep breath as if bracing herself for what she was about to say. And Phil feels like he’s stopped breathing as he waits “There was an explosion at the festival for Manburg. The biggest one I’ve ever seen. Completely leveled the city. And when the dust cleared I was only able to get those left over from L’Manburg out. And Tommy and Wilbur were completely missing. Tubbo…”. She pauses to take a breath and Phil feels like he’s sinking under water. Two of his boys are missing. And he considered Tubbo his son at this point. And something had obviously happened to him as well. “He was on stage when it happened. He was about….” Niki pauses again as if she’s composing herself and Phil quickly grips her hands in his own. 

“It’s alright Niki.” She nods quickly and swipes at her eyes. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” She collects herself and continues. “Schlatt figured out he was a spy for Tommy and Wilbur and was going to have him executed on the stage.” And Phil sucks in a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sweet sweet Tubbo. Who would play weird games of tag with Tommy. Who would lay in fields with his bees. A child. Was going to be executed publicly. And Phil feels a flash of red hot anger through him. Schlatt was going to pay. He would make sure of it. 

“What else?” He says horsley, barely trusting himself to speak. 

“Phil. He was going to have Technoblade do it.” Oh. Ooh. And Phil can’t even begin to think about what Technoblade was feeling being asked to do that. But Niki isn’t done. “But then the explosions went off. And I’m still not sure who did it. But the city was destroyed and after I was able to get everyone out, Wilbur and Tommy were gone. And Phil I’m not sure what to do now. Tubbo got trapped under rubble and still hadn’t woken up and Technoblade won’t talk. That’s when I sent you the letter. Until Tubbo wakes up we’re not able to figure out where Tommy or Wilbur is or even what happened during the festival.” 

“Where is he. I’ll talk to him.” And Niki seems to light up a tiny bit.

“I’ll take you too him now. And bring him this.” She passes a baked potato to Phil. “I’ve barely been able to get him to eat these past days.” And Phil nods, fear gripping his heart, and the two leave the tight kitchen head down the walkway even deeper into the ravine to what looks to be a jail cell. The door had been completely ripped from the hinges. Niki pats him on the shoulder and then turns and leaves. And Phil steps inside barely prepared to see his eldest for the first time in a year.

——————————————————

Technoblade was not the boy who left Phil’s home. He wasn’t even the man he saw during the Antarctic Empire. There was a new scar across the bridge of his nose and his hair had been shortened. But despite these differences, Phil can’t help but see the same young piglin hybrid he found wandering the nether ruins. And that description may be more apt than normal. Because his son looks so lost. Slumped against the floor, his cape seems to swallow him. The crown and his new trident resting on the floor next to him. He wasn’t even wearing armor. And if it was anyone or anywhere else, Phil would’ve been glad Technoblade had his guard down. But this is a war zone. And Techno wasn’t doing anything. And that is not the person Phil knew. But Phil doesn’t voice any of that as he slides to the floor next to his eldest son. One wing outstretched and wrapped Techno in his embrace. 

“Dad?” And Phil’s heart breaks as he hears Technos monotone voice. Cracking with a lack of use but still sounding so hopeful.

“I’m here. I’m here son. I’m not going anywhere.” And then Technoblade snuggles deeper into his side and if the two cry a little neither one mentions it. And Phil is comfortable to sit here with his son for as long as he needs. But Technoblade breaks the silence first. 

“I tried to stop him dad…. I really did.” And Phil’s not sure if his heart can take the broken way Technoblade talks.

“Tried to stop who, son?” He begins to run his hand through Techno’s hair, trying to give him some sense of calm and familiarity. And trying himself to ignore the blood and dirt caking Technos shortened hair. 

“Wilbur! Somethings wrong with him, dad. He….” And that’s when Technoblade. The boy who Phil had only seen cry once in his entire time of raising him. Began to cry. But Phil feels something icy growing inside him. Wilbur had done something. Something very very bad.

“Son. You’ve got to tell me what’s going on. I’m here to help you.” Phil tries to infuse as much love as he can into those words. As much calming force into his tone. 

“Wilbur….. Tommy saw it before me but he’s gone crazy dad.” And Phil sucks in a breath as Technoblade burrows deeper into Phil’s side. “He’s the one who blew up Manburg. Me and Tommy tried to stop him I swear!” Phil feels like he’s stopped by breathing. Stopped existing. His son made that hellscape. His son injured countless of his friends. Of his family. Because Phil didn’t miss the bandages peeking out of Techno’s shirt. He didn’t miss the way his hand rarely left his side. And Phil wants to cry. But Techno wasn’t done. “And… And he held a sword to Tommy’s throat dad. And… I didn’t know what to do. I had no plans for something like that!” Techno’s voice reaches levels of hysteria and Phil knows he’s got to calm Techno down somehow. Because Phil knows his son and feelings of helplessness is one of Technoblade’s worst fears. Not having a plan. Not having a way out. Phil always tried to get him to lower his guard. Lower his paranoia but obviously nothing had changed. And Technoblade had still been betrayed.

“It is okay Techno.” He tries again to infuse calm and tries to put a level of proudness into his tone. “You did everything you could.”

“No I didn’t!” And Phil is almost shocked by the outburst. It only happens when someone he loves got hurt and… Oh no. “I left him! Wilbur shoved us in this cell and I left Tommy! He was unconscious and probably scared and I left him!” 

“Techno listen to me!” Phil lays his hands on both of Technoblade’s shoulders. Attempting to stop the spiraling pig mans thoughts. “Did you want to leave Tommy?” A quick shake of the head and Phil steamrolls to the next question. “Would Tommy want you to have left him?” And there's a greater pause in between but Techno in the end nods. “And yes while you weren’t able to stop Wilbur. Did you try?” Another tentative nod from Technoblade and Phil smiles. “Then you did everything you could.” And Phil can tell Technoblade doesn’t believe him. Phil knows he doesn’t. But he needs to focus. He needs to find his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> …
> 
> The smp is killing me right now so I wrote angsty fanfic to cope :)
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter  
> \- alcoholism  
> \- abuse  
> \- character death but respawn is a thing

Phil didn't move from Tubbo’s bedside after he left the cell. And Phil shivered slightly thinking about that room. Wilbur locked his brothers in there. He left them. And Phil feels the anger growing inside him. Wilbur hurt his younger brothers. Wilbur hurt his friends. Phil takes off his green striped hat and runs a tired hand through his hair, his eyes scanning the small medic room. There was another young man with much smaller yellow wings than Phils own grey ones laying in the bed next to Tubbos. Niki had assured Phil that “Quackity” was fine and just sleeping off the effects of two respawns in the span of 10 minutes. Phil winced as he looked over to Quackity who was wrapped in so many bandages. He’d heard that the respawn was brutal in the Dreamsmp. Unless you had a bed you’d be respawned in the same place you died until you or someone else moved you to a bed. It was made to be easier to get your stuff afterward if you died but in war it was a dangerous mechanic. Sighing again, Phil hears someone stroll into the room. Turning from Tubbo’s bed he sees Technoblade slinking into the room. He settled next to Phil and Phil’s heart soars as he sees the crown and cloak back on. The armor wasn’t back on but it’s a start. Smiling softly at his son, who pulls out a baked potato and starts eating it. 

“I was going to shoot him dad.” Phil looks over at his son who’s staring at Tubbo’s unconscious body with a look of intensity and guilt. “I had the firework ready. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill a kid.” And Phil swallows the lump in his throat. Niki had told him about this. And Phil knows his kid. He knows how bad he does in social situations. And being forced to kill a kid. Basically his brother, while everyone watches? It’s a wonder he managed to stall till Wilbur blew everything up.

“I know Techno.” And his son lays his head on his shoulder and the two sit in silence looking at the heavily bandaged teen in front of them. Phil sighs deeply and he knows that Technoblade isn’t going to want to talk about the festival. About what happened. But Phil needs to know. But he’s got to go slow. “Techno? What happened to Tubbo after the explosion?”

Technoblade sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “Tubbo’s bed… Really everyone in Manburg’s bed got destroyed but Tubbo was in that stupid yellow cell. He got entity crammed over and over till Niki could dig him out.” Phil hears the tremor in Techno’s voice and Phil doesn’t want to know what the heavily bandaged boy on the bed had looked like after respawning over and over again. “I was going to kill him dad. I don’t… I don’t know how to fix that.” Theirs a slight tremor again, more prominent than before. Years of practice allow Phil to know he doesn’t need to say anything. His silent presence will be enough to keep his son floating. So his son can go break down when he’s completely alone. Unhealthy as it is, Phil does not have the time to repeat what happened last time he tried to get Technoblade to discuss what he was feeling. The scar and memories of the tears after were enough to not want to repeat that experience.

So instead, Phil gently lifts Technoblade’s head from his shoulder. “When was the last time you slept?” Technoblade mumbles under his breath and Phil knows the answer isn’t good. But Technoblade must know as well, as he climbs to his feet and slowly walks from the room. Phil smiles softly as his son leaves and then turns back to his other son. Sighing deeply, he feels his eyes dip slowly. Maybe he should take his own advice and get some sleep as well. And before that thought can even finish. His eyes slide shut.

…

When Phil finally woke up, the makeshift medical room looked the same. Except Quackity was now up. 

“Oh hey old man did I wake you?” Phil smiles slightly at the young man's tone. He reminded him immediately of Tommy.

“No not at all.” He stands and stretches, spreading his wings to almost full capacity. “I would’ve needed to get up anyway. I’m Phil by the way. And you are?” And Phil of course knows Quackity’s name but it’s just a matter of politeness.

“Oh I’m Quackity. Why are you here?” Phil chuckles again at the bluntness of the statement. 

“Wilbur, Tommy, Technoblade and Tubbo are my sons. I’m here to help.” And Quackitys face pales slightly as Phil reveals this information. 

“Umm.. Look man, I'm going to be honest with you. I was Schlatt’s Vice President for a while.” Quackity grimaces as he says that man's name. And it hits Phil that he knows next to nothing of what Schlatt is like. What he did. He banished two of his sons and tried to execute the other. But he knew nothing of the man himself. And Phil always understood his enemy. It’s one of the traits he and Techno share the most. “And look! Look I left him after the whole Tubbo thing.” The man throws up his hands and wings, seemingly forgetting the bandages stretched across them. He then hisses in pain and slowly lowering his arms. Phil winces. He’s badly damaged his wings before. He knew how bad that hurt. He also knew that the way the bandages were wrapped would cause long term pain. 

“Do you need help with that?” Phil tries to infuse as much fatherly love into his words. Using the same tone as when Tommy wouldn’t eat his vegetables or take a bath. When Technoblade wouldn’t sleep or Wilbur refused to pick up a sword. And Phil swallows the lump in his throat, god how things have changed. “It’s going to heal wrong.”

Quackity looks pained for a second, refusing to make direct eye contact with Phil. “It’s fine really. It’s not like these things are very important or anything.” Phil bristles at that comment. They may not be the same type of hybrid but wings are a huge part of what makes you, you. And to disregard them as unimportant struck something wrong deep inside of Phil. His dad instincts were screaming. And dad instincts are never wrong. 

“Of course they're important. They're yours.” He feels Quackity almost subconsciously sliding closer to him and Phil just accepts it. Opening his wings silently and letting the boy fall into his arms.

“I can’t fly with them and they just get in the way so they're useless.” The growing uncomfortable feeling builds in his chest. Someone had taught Quackity to feel like this. And Phil has the even more uncomfortable suspicion he knows who.

“They are unique. And with enough time your wings will get bigger. And then I can teach you how to fly.” Phil sees the way Quackity practically lights up at that suggestion.

“Oh that would be so fucking cool! I didn’t think I’d ever be able to fly with these things!” Quackity’s joy is intoxicating and Phil laughs quietly. But it also pains him. This intoxicating joy should be shared with his sons. Where Tommy laughs too loud. Where Wilbur will bang any surface in joy. Not in this hellish situation they’ve all ended up in. Phil’s eyes are drawn back to the heavily bandaged wings. And now for the uncomfortable questions.

“May I ask how you hurt your wings?” He instantly sees the panic in Quackity’s eyes.

“Really… Really it’s fine man. I can… I can do it myself.” 

“I insist.” Phil forces all the fatherly love he has into those words. This injury must either be very very embarrassing or from something Quackity doesn’t want to talk about. “I promise I won’t judge.”

Quackity looks at him with teary eyes “Promise?”

“Yes.” Phil then reaches as Quackity turns giving Phil full view of the badly wrapped bandages. Preparing himself for the worst he slowly unwraps the linen bandages and everything in him working together barely stops him from gasping. The primary feathers were overgrown and the secondaries were even worse. Phil didn’t even want to begin and think about how painful the feathers must be. The structure of his wings has obviously been completely messed up and many of the feathers were growing the wrong way. But what worried Phil the most was the odd bend at the top of Quackity’s left wing. Bent like it was broken and grown back wrong. Swallowing tightly, Phil assesses the damages. It’s all manageable but it’s going to take ages for Quackity’s wings to regain any semblance of health.

“Don’t bullshit me man how bad is it?” Phil runs a weary hand through his hair. He can’t lie to Quackity. He deserves to know what’s going on.

“It’s not great mate. How did they get so bad? How did you break your wing?” Phil slowly begins to pick at the feathers. Letting the loose ones pile into his lap. 

Quackity let’s lose a humorless chuckle. “Do you know much about Schlatt?” Before Phil can even articulate his answer, Quackity is barreling on. “He’s a drunk. He’s also drinking, I swear it’s going to kill him one of these days. But when he got drunk he got angry. He… He got violent.” And Phil wants to scream. These kids have already dealt with too much in their short lives. Phil has also come to the conclusion that whenever he meets Schlatt he will kick that man's teeth in and then allow Technoblade to do whatever he pleases with the man. Firmly set in that decision, Phil begins to comb through the feathers, hunting for more loose ones to pull, as Quackity continues his story another humorless laugh leaving the boy. “And well really I’d prefer it to be me over Fundy or god forbid Tubbo who has to deal with that.” Phil clenches his jaw at the stanch way the man says that. The matter of fact way he says it. Like there was no other choice. It was Quackity, who’s barely an adult in his own right or two children. 

Phil clears his throat a little, attempting to get rid of the tears clogging his throat. “I’m sorry you had to make that impossible choice man. No one should have to go through any of that.”

Quackity laughs again. This time less humorless and more a somber tone. “It...It didn’t start like that. He listened in the beginning. He basically adopted Fundy and Tubbo after the election stuff went down…. And I’m really sorry about that by the way. The whole exiling thing. Super sorry about that.” Phil gives a little chuckle, a tiny bit satisfied by his scouring for feathers. But now comes the difficult part. Resetting everything. And Quackity continues talking. “And I mean I didn’t realize it at first. I thought it was only me. I didn’t even think of Fundy and Tubbo… But then Tubbo came running to me one day. And he had this huge bruise on his face and he was crying… And I never wanted to see that again. Ya know?” And Phil did know. He remembers finding Wilbur wandering the ruins of a burnt raided village. He remembers finding Technoblade, trapped in a cycle of violence, seperated from anyone like him. He remembers finding Tommy alone in the forest, running for his life from something he still won’t talk about. And he remembers finding Tubbo all alone on the side of the road. Left for whoever to find. He remembers all their tears and he remembers vowing never to see them again. Giving Quackity a hum of his approval, he allows the young hybrid to finish the story. “So I started taking the fall for everything. Cuz Fundy just lost his dad and his basically new one is a drunken asshole.” And Phil had forgotten in his haste. His haste to get to his sons. He has a grandson. A grandson he’s never met, a grandson he’s heard in letters. And Phil decides now, as he begins to wrap new bandages around the destroyed feathers. He’s finding Fundy after him and Quackity are finished talking. He owes the boy that much. 

“I’m almost done here Quackity. Is there any other injuries I can heal while I’m at it?”

“No, my respawns took care of everything.” Phil moves to stand but then quickly bends down and pulls the startled man into a hug.

“Thank you. You helped my son and grandson. You’re family as far as I’m concerned.” And if Quackity lets out a muffled sob at that no one says anything. And when they both pull away, if their vision is blurry from tears no one says anything. Phil smiles softly to the boy, dipping his hat. “Get some rest, Quackity. You deserve it. I’ll take it from here.” Phil sees the grateful look as the boy slumps against the pillows. The thanks barest from his lips as he falls back asleep.

…

Head spinning from the revelations of the past 30 or so minutes, Phil stumbles from the medical area of Pogtopia. Slowly walking down the walkways he begins to compile all the information he has on Fundy in his brain. And it’s an embarrassingly small list. He’s a fox hybrid. His mom is a salmon?? (Tommy’s letters are rarely fully readable and this makes no sense) He fought with Tubbo and Tommy. He’s a builder like Tubbo and that’s about it. It’s painfully short but that’s what happens, Phi reminds himself, when you don’t visit. No matter the intentions of letting them forge their own path.

Phil ducks into the one room he knows, the kitchen, and finds Niki slumped over the furnace watching something cook with a glazed over look in her eyes. Sighing softly, Phil approaches, tapping her on the shoulder and causing her to jump 10 feet in the air. 

“Oh oh! Hi Phil!” He sees the cheery attitude she puts up and immediately dismisses it.

“You need to go to sleep Niki.” And she slumps, the oven mitt dropping to the floor.

“I know. I know.” She swallows tightly. “What if something happens when I sleep? I can’t miss anything else. They’ve already been through too much.”

Phil smiles lightly. “And so have you Niki. Go take a nap. I’m here now. I’ll make sure to wake you if anything major happens okay?” The tired girl nods and begins to make her way before Phil calls after her “Do you know where I can find my grandson?”

…

Going to the ground floor of Pogtopia and sees exactly what Niki was talking about. It really is a giant potato farm. And Phil knows exactly who built it. But that’s not important right now. Right now is his grandson, who’s planting potatoes in the final row. Walking slowly over Phil begins to think of what to say. How does he even start this conversation?

“Hi.” Phil sinks into the dirt next to Fundy. The hello passing through his lips as Fundy stares at him, gaping.

“When did you get here?” Phil winces at the hostility in the tone. This would not be an easy conversation.

“Last night.”

“Nice of you to finally drop by. Of course it’s after the fact. But better late than never right?” The young man angrily stabs his shovel into the dirt. And in another situation Phil would’ve laughed because this boy really is a Wilbur 2.0. He’s seen Wilbur get angry this way many many times. But now is not the time.

“I’m sorry. I’ve got no excuse. But I’m here now and I promise I’m going to fix everything.” Phil tries to pour as much conviction into those words. To convince the boy and himself in one go.

But Fundy just fixes him with a stare. A very Wilbur stare. So much of a Wilbur stare, Phil almost gets deja vu. “Mmhm. And how do you plan on doing that. Can’t you see everything is already fucked!”

“Well I’m starting with you. You’ve been through a lot. And I wasn’t there for you. But I am now and I’m going to make up for it.” Phil thinks of the hellscape outside. Of Technoblades broken shell of what he once was. He thinks of Tubbo asleep upstairs. Of Quackity’s story. How is he truly supposed to fix this all. “And I’m not sure what I’ll do next. But I’ll get your dad back. I’ll get Tommy back.”

And that’s when Fundy explodes. “I don’t want Wilbur back! He’s a shit father! He let us fight in a war we should’ve had no business fighting. He publicly denounced me just to keep his power! He left!” And that’s when Fundy breaks. Phil silently opens his arms and wings. Wilburs previous and current actions, brewing inside his head. “He… He left. And I was all alone and I had to prove my loyalty. I had to burn my flag…. Destroy my walls. And I was all alone with Tubbo and I know he was doing somewhere. But he’s a real shit spy.” Phil chuckles a little at that, carding a calming hand through Fundy’s hair. “And I wrote this whole diary. I kept notes of weaknesses and it’s all gone now. My home is all gone and I helped destroy it!”

“No… No you didn’t Fundy.” And Phil meets Fundy’s teary eyes. “You are a kid in a terrible situation. No one should make the choices you have. But you still chose to risk it all to help. I’m very proud of you.” And Fundy starts crying harder at that statement. The two sit in silence after that statement. Fundy pouring all his repressed emotions out on the tilled soil. And Phil adds his grandson to the list of things to punch Wilbur for. What had his son turned into? 

The answer came in a way Phil never expected.

Suddenly both his and Fundy’s communicators pinged. Flipping it open, Phil feels his blood cool and everything stops. He hears yelling of rage and sadness elsewhere but everything sounds underwater. He looks at his communicator again and cries.

TommyInnit was slain trying to escape Wilbur Soot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hurt me.  
> …
> 
> ALSO I GOT A TUMBLR :)))))   
> @leadensparrow
> 
> Plz come yell at me. Also come explain how to use tumblr. I’m very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Shorter chapter than normal but y’all seemed to want Tommy angst so I pushed the next chapter back a little and added this shorter one :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy was cold. 

Wilbur had yet to set down any torches. And it was so cold. 

Tommy curled deeper into himself. He was so close to getting out. He had made it to the entrance of the new cave Wilbur had found. And then his brother ran him through. 

And god that hurt. He’d been stabbed many times before but this one really hurt. It was his brother. Tommy clawed at his arms trying to get the feeling of the blood off of them. Trying to get rid of the feeling of yet another respawn. 

Wilbur had thrown him into the new cell after he respawned. And it was dark. Tommy had figured out very quickly the walls were obsidian. There was no getting out of here.

Tommy didn’t even know if he wanted to try and escape again. He just wanted the old Wilbur. He just wanted Technoblade and Tubbo and… He wanted his dad. With his great hugs. And morning hot chocolate. But he didn’t know where Tubbo or Technoblade were. And Phil wasn’t here. 

He didn’t even know L’Manberg was gone or not. Wilbur hadn’t said a word besides the deranged mumblings he had been doing for weeks. Tommy could hear him outside of the cell, pacing and mumbling. And pacing and mumbling. Wilbur hadn’t listened when Tommy tried to get him to stop. He hadn’t listened when Tommy tried to run. He hadn’t listened when he held that sword to Tommy’s throat. And he wasn’t listening now as Tommy screams himself hoarse in the cell. 

…

It could’ve been hours or minutes later when a piece of the wall drops and Wilbur steps in. Tommy scrambles back from his brother and felt his back press against the rough obsidian walls.

“Tommy! How are you feeling!” Wilburs grin splits his face, looking sickly and wrong on Wilburs face. “You took quite a lot of damage when you turned traitor.”

And Tommy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What… You fucking peice of shit. You did this to me!” He snarls, throwing himself at Wilbur, who only laughs in response.

“Now, now Tommy. Calm down. Remember I’m all you’ve got left. Tubbo’s gone to Schlatt and left you all alone. Technoblade betrayed both of us.” Wilbur spreads his arms wider and sends Tommy sprawling back into the room. “Phil… Phil is never coming for us! No one… No one cares about us anymore Tommy. We’re fucked. We’re the villains now. Manberg is gone. We’ve destroyed it.” And Tommy stops breathing.

“Manberg… L’Manberg? It’s gone?” Tommy hates the quiver in his voice. He hates how Wilburs grin gets wider.

“Almost all our problems are solved! All we have to do is get rid of the traitors who wronged us. Tubbo. Technoblade. Quackity. Eret. Schlatt. And anyone who stands in our way!” He holds his hand out to Tommy, as Tommy stares into the eyes of a brother he no longer recognizes. “I know you're scared Tommy. But together we can be better. Bigger. Than anyone who once stood in our way. Join me.” And Tommy is shaking his head. Backing up further into the cell. His back once again pressed against the rough wall. 

“I… I can’t… No! NO! I won’t join you ever in this sick fucking thing your doing. What the fuck is wrong with you! I would never hurt Tubbo! What the fuck Wilbur!”

“Hmm. Alright then. I’ll be back eventually Tommy. You’ll change your mind Tommy. I’m sure of it.” And before Tommy can even scream the wall went back and Tommy was left in the cold and dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Coming next watch a pig go feral ;)
> 
> ...
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr! @leadensparrow
> 
> ...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello
> 
> This chapter was supposed to end like halfway through where it ended up at.
> 
> So yay longer chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

Niki could hear the roar from her bed in a corner of Pogropia. It was a feral pure rage noise and it was terrifying. Darting from her bed, pulling out her communicator, Niki sprints down the narrow walkways towards the sound but then stops dead, as she sees the death note, in her tracks. Wilbur…. Shit she has a suspicion that the yelling isn’t from fighting but instead grief.

Busting into the potato farm, she sees Fundy curled in the corner nursing a bleeding paw and face. Rushing to his side, Niki quickly pulls out the bandages she has taken to keep on her almost always. 

Wrapping Fundy’s wounds she takes in the rest of the room. Phil is crouched in front of Technoblade, his hand steadily bleeding as he holds the sword in the piglins grip. Niki catches a glimpse of Technos eyes and sees the usually light red pupils are a seething storm of red as dark as blood. 

“It’s okay Techno. Listen to my voice. Come back to me.” And Niki realized what was going on. She’d heard of this. In times of high stress an inner instinct can take over. She remembered Eret explaining the sunglasses, so that he will never make eye contact with someone and let his enderman side take over. She remembers him explaining how his younger brother once made eye contact with someone and it took hours to get him to stop trying to attack the stranger.

“The voices Phil….” And Niki has never heard Technoblade like this. He’s always the stoic strong one. Theirs a reason the saying is Technoblade never dies. But this is new. So Niki cradles Fundy closer and watches.

…

Phil wasn’t surprised when Technoblade burst into the room, eyes red and panicked. It had been a while since something like this had happened but given the situation the fact it took this long is more strange. But while he knew what this was, Fundy did not. Phil can barely blink before his grandson is thrown against the opposite wall, bleeding heavily down his face. Racing between the young man and Techno, Phil spreads his wings as wide as he could, grabbing the sword, Techno was going for the death blow with. His blood drips down his hand. Wincing he knows that’s going to leave a mark but it’s worth it. He hears someone else dart into the room and heads towards Fundy. Good. Techno’s blade definitely was going to leave a scar on the hybrids face but it was better than dead. 

Phil slowly lowers Technoblade to his knees, wings wrapped around the two. “It’s okay Techno. Listen to my voice. Come back to me.” Phil sees no reconciliation in his son's blood red eyes, so he tries a different tactic. “What are the voices saying? Can you tell me?”

And whenever Technoblade talks, when he’s this deep into the voices, it's always a disjointed sound. The sound of multiple people talking at once. And it's always terrifying to hear. When the blood god completely takes over. Phil grimaces as the voices scream, completely taken over his son. That makes this harder. A disjointed wail fills the room and then Technoblade talks. “Blood.”

“I know Techno. But what good will attacking Fundy do?” Placating the voices is a difficult thing. He’s got to toe the line of bloodlust and normality. Sometimes when Technoblade is feeling up to it, he’ll tell Phil about how the voices can be helpful in their own cryptic way and how sometimes they lie. How they find the most random things funny. But right now the voices are in the mode that Technoblade rarely talks about. When they're angry and demanding. When blood for the blood god is all Techno can hear.

“Tommy…” Techno wails “Got to protect…” And Phil’s heart breaks at the broken tone. The voices are angry. But this is a different variety of bloodlust than normal. The voices are pissed at someone who isn’t there. The voices want to protect. Phil listens to Technos voice dissolve into broken mumblings about blood and revenge. Quickly taking the sword from his son, Phil levels his choices and pulls his son into a hug. Could he possibly be stabbed by this action? Yes. But he’d be stabbed a million times over his sons. Whatever it takes. For his boys he’ll do it.

“We’ll get him back Techno. It will be okay. We’ll get him back.” Phil feels him relax into his hold. Slumping into Phil’s arms. Phil watches his son's eyes begin to clear.

“Phil..? Did I?” Techno’s tone is shaky and Phil pulls him deeper into the hug.

“I’m here. I’m here Techno. It’s alright.”

…

Phil stayed there for a long time. After Niki had escorted Fundy from the room. After Technoblade had left and Phil was sure night had fallen. He stayed. His eldest son…. Wilbur had killed his younger brother. The younger brother who was trying to escape him. Fuck. Sliding down against the cool stone wall, the throbbing pain of his hand pales against the pain in his heart. Time must have passed as he laid there in his thoughts. Phil doesn’t move as he hears someone enter the room sliding down next to him. 

“Niki sent me to check on you. Are you alright man?” Phil turns and sees someone in black sunglasses, a crown with large chunks missing from it rests on his head. 

Phil laughs humorlessly at the question “What do you think?” 

They take off his crown, resting it on his lap. Running painted nails through their brown hair “I saw the message. I’m sorry.” Their head hangs low. “I’m Eret by the way.”

And Phil had heard of Eret. The betrayal was the subject of at least five of Tommy’s letters. And as confusing as Tommy’s letters were, the pain of betrayal and the anger was clearly conveyed. Phil doesn’t take the handshake.

“I’ve heard of you.” Phil casts them a wary look, letting them know exactly what he’s heard about them.

“I’m sure you have.” Eret doesn’t sound mad about Phil’s answer. Just resigned to this. They don’t justify their decision and Phil doesn’t force them too. He knows betrayal. But he also knows regret. So Phil doesn’t answer either. The two of them sitting in silence. “Would you like me to wrap your hand?” And Phil sees the gesture of good will. Maybe Eret isn’t nearly as bad as Tommy portrayed him to be. But Phil is still a grown man with some of his dignity left.

“I can wrap it myself.” He watches Eret deflate a little and Phil instantly realizes his mistake. “Thank you though. I’d nearly forgotten about it.” He had not forgotten about it, rather ignoring it for the more important wonderings going on in his head. But sometimes a little white lie can’t hurt. Accepting the offered gauze he quickly wraps and ties off his wound with only the practiced ease of someone who’s done this too many times.

“I’m sorry all of this is happening…. If something like this had happened to my brother instead…. I’m not sure what I’d do.” Phil sees Eret’s stricken look as he takes the gauze back. He didn’t know Eret had a brother but Tommy was never one for finer details like that.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Phil sees a smile for the first time in this conversation and he knows he said the right thing. Eret may have betrayed Phil’s family but they're still too young to be caught up in war. The fatherly instinct is blaring to give Eret a hug. 

“Yeah, he must be around Tommy’s age now. Maybe a little older. It’s been ages since I’ve seen him. I was planning on bringing him here to live in my castle. But well..” They gesture to the current situation with a hollow laugh.

“Maybe once we’ve fixed everything he can come here. Tommy and Tubbo can always use more friends.”

Eret hums in acknowledgement. “He’s carving a name for himself in bed wars.” Phil chuckles at that. He remembers Technoblade throwing himself into those tournaments. He was so proud when he got that win streak. “He’s not very good at it. But he seems to be enjoying himself.” Phil hums in acknowledgment. The two of them both caught up in swirling memories. 

“We’ll fix all of this.” Phil tries to sound resolute in his wording “Then your brother can join.”

Eret just sighs deeply, running a now shaking hand through their hair “I felt like that a while ago. But watching Manberg blow up.” They shake their head “I’m not so sure anymore.”

…

Eret left not long after that. Their statement rings in Phil’s ears. These children have been in wars for so long. They don’t understand a world without that violence. Standing with a groan, he leaves the potato field and heads out. He doesn’t have time to wallow in grief. Tommy is still missing. Phil has got to find his sons. And fix this. For all of them.

Stalking down the hallway, stewing deeply in thoughts of weapons or armor and he completely collides into Niki. “Oh Phil! I was just coming to find you! Dreams got info!” And Phil notices that spark of hope in her eyes and feels a little weight lifted from his chest.

“Take me to him.” Niki nods tightly, understanding Phil’s inability to be polite in this situation. Dream has information on his sons. Phil’s brain feels like a minecart on a track and until he finds his sons it won’t be able to stop.

Ending up once again in the kitchen, he sees Dream settled in a chair, looking lax but Phil knows the fake confidence even without hearing the man speak. He really is on the same level as Technoblade. On an emotional and skill level. Phil and Niki slide into the two seats across the man.

“What do you know.” Phil doesn’t bother with niceties. Tommy was killed. Niceties are long gone.

“I’m the admin. I can see the coordinates. Or the vague area of where they last were based on Tommy’s respawn.” Dream lays his hands on the table. “Look I can give this information to Schlatt and get out of my…. My deal with him.” And Phil hears the way Dream pauses. Phil knows Schlatt. That bastard is always scheming and always planning. And he’s pulling the strings with Dream. He’s got something on the admin. This is not a simple deal.

“Or you can tell me where my sons are!” Phil doesn’t extend his wings. There's no room inside the small kitchen but he sees Niki grimace at his tone. Something larger is going on here. Schlatt has the admin under his control. And Phil wants to know why.

“He has my friends okay!” Dream stands too, getting into Phil’s face. “I can’t find them unless he kills them and we both know Schlatt is smarter than that!”

Phil sits down again. Putting his head in his hands. Why is getting his sons back infinitely more difficult than it needs to be. “What the fuck do we do now?” He hears Dream sit down too. 

“I’ll give you the coordinates.” Phil’s head shoots up. “But you’ve got to help me find my family too.” Phil doesn’t trust himself to respond and thank god Niki is there. 

“We get the coordinates first Dream. I know how you work.” Her voice is firm and Phil is once again stuck with the realization that Niki knows exactly what she’s doing. 

“Or I give the coordinates to Schlatt. Get my friends. You already owe me. I’m supposed to be hunting you down. You. Owe. Me.” Dream points a finger toward the two of them.

And Phil knows he's got to step in. This is no longer a debate or normal conversation to get information. This has escalated into a negotiation. And Phil is beginning to understand why Tommy had called Dream a quote on quote “scary big man”. Dream currently holds the final puzzle piece to find his Tommy. Phil has to play everything he has very very carefully. 

“If you wanted to turn us into Schlatt you would've done so already. You want us out here. If you want our help getting your friends back we are getting Tommy and Wilbur first.” Phil states in the firmest tone he can. It has to of been since smp earth that he had to actually negotiate and the stakes had never been this high. Leveling a stare at the silent smiling mask. 

“Absolutely not. You’ll get the coordinates and leave me. You forgot I know how you all work too.” And Phil grimaces, not at what Dream is insinuating. But at the level of distrust they all have. This entire server has been screwing each other over for months. No wonder no one trusts each other. But that’s unimportant now. Now he’s got to work with these extreme levels of distrust. 

“We have enough manpower.” Everyone turns to the entrance as Technoblade walks into the room. Cape and crown on and now his armor as well. But Phil knows better. Technoblade will push himself till he collapses. He will push till he reaches his goal. “Two teams. One gets Tommy and Wilbur. One gets Dreams friends. Same time and we go our separate ways.” Phil smiles broadly at his son. Technoblade is as back as he can be. A little voice whispers deeply in Phil’s brain that it's only for now. Techno is just pushing down his feelings. Phil knows this. He has that deep worry as Techno lays his plan out on the table. He’ll have to talk to his son about that. But now Phil will let it slide as Dream nods his head. 

He’s getting his son. They’ll be okay. Phil can’t afford to believe they won’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> ...
> 
> My tumblr is @leadensparrow come say hi!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dream interlude before shit hits the fan ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for alcohol use and mentioned alcohol abuse
> 
> Really short chapter but the next ones are gonna be long and I’m swamped with school and wanted to get something out :)

The moon was high in the sky as Dream makes his way across his world. Moon was high in the sky and the stars shone clearly. Sighing, Dream picks his way through the monster ridden prime path. The mobs wouldn't be difficult to deal with, just more of a bother than anything. Everything was so much quieter after the festival. Dream shivers at the thought of those 11 ½ stakes of tnt and that yellow cage. Dream shakes those thoughts from his head. He gave that tnt to Wilbur, Manbergs' destruction was good for his plans. Tubbo’s execution just furthered his plans. But George and Sapnap getting involved was not. They were supposed to stay out of it and they had as best they could. And now Dream's meddling has got them in danger. They could be killed and there was nothing Dream could do about it.

But he would do something, he quickly reminds himself. Technoblade had a plan. It would have to work. Two teams. Him, Niki, Quackity and Eret get his friends from Schlatt. Technoblade and Philza would get Tommy. And then they all go their different ways. Nice and easy. But that's the issue here. It's too easy. And nothing ever on his server is ever easy. Dream needs backup. He can't rely on his enemies. Too much is at stake. The only people he cares about are at stake. 

Stalking into what remains of Manburg, Dream nods to Punz as Dream slips into the last remaining building, the half collapsed White House, making his way to Schlatt’s office. 

“Ah Dream! My loyal servant how are you tonight! Found those fucking traitors yet!” The horned man leers over his desk, sending shivers down Dream’s spine. For fucks sake. This man should not have control over him. He’s the admin. And he will take back control. 

“Schlatt.” Dream infuses as much cold rage into his words as possible. Letting the man know just how much he hated him. How much Dream was anything but a loyal servant.

Schlatt gives a deep chuckle. “It’s President Schlatt to you green bean!” Dream watches in silence as Schlatt rummages through his desk and pulls a bottle of alcohol from the desk. Leaning back against his chair. “What do you got for me?”

Grimacing beneath the mask as Schlatt begins to chug the bottle. Dream had tried once to get Schlatt drunk enough to give him information. And well, Dream would never like to live through that experience again. Incredibly drunk Schlatt is infuriating and somehow pitiful at the same time and Dream did not like it one bit. “I’m here to bargain for my friends. I have some very important information.” 

Schlatt levels a look over the glass. “What kind of information.” Narrowing his eyes, the moonlight reflecting off the glass. “The coordinates of Pogtopia?”

Dream leans onto the big oak table, palms pressed against old and new paperwork. “How about their plans?” And judging by the grin slowly growing wider on Schlatt’s face. Dream knows he’s won.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I got mildly distracted.
> 
> *Trigger warning*  
> Mentioned and referenced physical abuse  
> Physical abuse  
> Panic attack
> 
> Stay safe loves and let me know if I forgot anything

There was something haunting about finally being able to walk as a free woman in Manberg. But this was not what Niki had in mind as she stared at the crater of her home. Fundy and Eret trail behind her, silence speaking louder than anything any of them could say. This was their home. Whatever L’Manberg was it's gone now. Smoke still smoldering deep below. And if Niki really squints she’s sure that she would be able to make out bedrock. Her home is gone. Wilbur and Schlatt had made sure of that, Niki turned from the crater. From her home to those who we’re left. Back to Dream, who strolls up to the small group, his axe resting across his shoulder, the mask firmly fitted across his face. 

“Are you ready?” Dream’s tone is cold and Niki assumes his eyes are hard, the same way Technoblade would be before a fight. Niki shudders a little. Dream may be on their side but she still won’t forgive him for L’Manberg. For helping Wilbur spiral. But he’s on their side. And he’s currently their best bet to finish this. However much he scared her. No matter how much she wants to punch him in the jaw.

Fundy and Eret nod tensely, turning from their home. “You got the goods?” Fundy’s voice is cracking, tension in every syllable. Dream doesn't respond turning from the three, tossing a bag of invisibility their way. The three scramble to the bag, all chugging a bottle of invisibility. Niki feels the slimy effects of the potion swirl over her skin. Shuddering Niki begins to follow Dream, following the plan. Dream gets them in and in exchange for false information, will discover the location of George and Sapnap. Then Dream stalls Schlatt while Eret, Fundy and Niki get George and Sapnap. When Dream gets the okay, he kills Schlatt and the war ends.

They can rebuild.

Niki sighs, they're almost done. She can relax. Soon. Their band of merry and less merry murderers walk into the half standing White House. It’s once decent fixtures are now broken, laying shattered in the street. Niki remembered Quackity building this. She remembers hearing about Schlatt’s threats to tear it down. She smiles a little at that. At least something survived the explosion, surviving past what was deemed necessary. 

The group walks inside, walls blown out and crumbling to the main office, empty bottles litter the room and Niki feels her heart beating even faster. Fundy reaches for her hand, fingers shaking as he tightly grasps her own, god Niki didn’t want to know what this is like. She saw the way Quackity looked, she’d seen Fundy and Tubbo’s flinches. This must be terrible to face him again, even invisible. So Niki let's Fundy grip her hand however hard he wants too. She sends him a small smile, squeezing his hand just a little. 

They step into the room, hands linked. Eret gripping Niki’s other hand, steeled determination in her eyes. The three watch as Schlatt lears forward at Dream. “What took you so long?” 

Niki can practically hear Dream’s teeth grind against each other. “I came exactly when you said.”

“Relax. Relax. Jeez your wound up fucking tight. What you don’t have that twink of yours anymore?” Niki is surprised Dream didn’t kill Schlatt then and there. That was a low blow and everyone knew it. Besides big man. Today’s a day of celebration anyways.” Schlatt leans back in this chair, a look of sheer exuberant satisfaction on his face. “Today is the day my dear ally that we take out! Those low life Pogtopia traitors! Who ruined my lands!” Schlatt is practically roaring as he stands from his chair. Niki and Fundy taking a shaking step back, Fundy’s hand gripping hers tighter than before. But Dream doesn’t even flinch. He sighs deeply. Looking at Schlatt again. Niki watches in a feeling of growing dread. Schlatt sits again, fingers linked. His horns looked more demonic than normal. “Now. Tell me where my traitors are.”

Dream sighs, running a hand through his hair. Tension evident in every muscle of his body. Niki waits for the cue, for Dream to go with the plan but instead he turns around, spinning on his heel. Looking directly into Niki’s eyes. And Niki panics as maybe her invisibility has run out. But no, she still has precious seconds left. Enough that she doesn’t have to drink yet. Not till Dream turns again. Caught in the panic she almost doesn’t hear Dream begin to talk. “I’m sorry Niki. Fundy. Eret. But…”. Dream takes another shaky breath. Pausing. Niki stills. She knows what’s coming. God. Fuck. She knows what he’s about to say. “Pogtopia? Your Revolution? That crazy plan of yours? It was never going to work. It was never meant to be.” Oh that bastard. Niki would make him pay. If she can get everyone out of the room.

Niki stumbles backwards. Her hands fumbling for the second invisibility potion. Hands reach it, seeing Fundy and Eret reaching as well. Anger and fear gripping her tightly. She pulls the cork and chugs, waiting for the slimy feeling that never came. Water pours down her throat. She hears Eret softly swear and she sees Fundy still, panic in his eyes. They’d been betrayed again. Panic seizes Niki’s heart. She watches what’s happening in slow motion. Punz and Ponk strolled in, netherite at the ready, blocking their only escape. She watches Fundy’s hand being ripped from her as he tries to run. She watches the panic fill Eret’s face. And Niki can’t move.

“Welcome traitors!” Schlatt has a manic look in his eye. A new bottle in his hands. Niki struggles wildly as the guards shove them to the ground. Limbs flailing as they force her to kneel, an ax pressed against the back of her neck. She doesn’t want to die. Not like this. Not now. Not when they were so close. She meets Fundy’s eyes. His fear so apparent she can taste it. Eret, shoved down next to her, puts up the most fight, receiving a nasty gash across his face, splintering his glasses, revealing his eyes. Niki grimaces, remembering Eret explaining the nail biting terror of making eye contact and now Schlatt is directly holding their gaze. “Now. Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?”

“Fuck you Schlatt!” Fundy snarls from the floor, Eret leaning heavily against him, blood still dripping down his face. 

“It’s President Schlatt to you.” Getting low into Fundy’s face, a vicious grin contorting it when Fundy flinches.

“Leave him alone!” Niki doesn’t even register the words leaving her mouth before Schlatt rounds on her, striking her square across the face, falling to the floor, pain blurring her surroundings, she hears Fundy and Eret roar in anger. And she hears Schlatt roar right back. Righting herself back up again, ignoring Fundy’s and Eret’s worried eyes. She locks in on Dream, slouching in a corner, his mask slightly lifted up. Revealing a hard set look on his mouth. Niki’s eyes dart to his hands and she doesn’t miss how they twitch towards his axe. How they shake slightly. As Punz hauls her up. 

They pass Dream on the way out and Niki plants her feet, staring into the mask. Staring into the fake eyes and fake smile. He reaches towards her, with a shaky gloved hand. Something that she hopes is an apology (but it’s Dream, she should’ve known. She should’ve known.) But he never says it. Niki spits in his face. 

…

Eret wonders if this is what everyone had felt like when they betrayed them. The original betrayer. But they themselves have never been betrayed. Not of this magnitude. 

They rest their head against the bars, trapped deep in the bowels of the White House. Niki and Fundy curled together on the one bed. Eret smiles slightly at them. They can’t remember the last time either looked peaceful. Eret doesn’t remember the last time she saw Niki sleep. The last time Fundy looked calm. But here sleeping, in one of their most dangerous situations yet. Fundy still has dried blood mattered to his fur. Niki’s face, already bruising. 

Eret moves front the bars, his new wound smarting as she settles on the floor next to his friends. He was the original. But he’ll be damned if he lets more people follow in his footsteps.

…

Dream doesn’t regret it.

He doesn’t…

It’s for the greater good. For George. For Sapnap. 

Their plan wouldn’t work anyway. Too many variables. Too many things can go wrong.

And Dream needs his friends.

He can’t wait any longer.

And he won’t rely on people willing to betray him. 

People who he’s now betrayed.

He wanders out of the White House. Watching his enemies? Allies? Get dragged off somewhere.

And Dream doesn’t care.

He can’t.

Not when he’s this close.

Schlatt then stumbles up behind him, slapping his shoulder. Dream does his best not to flinch.

“My man! You did good green bean.” Dream doesn’t respond. Rage at this fucker who controlled him. Who took his friends. Schlatt then passes a shimmering book into Dream’s hands. The two nod and then Dream is left alone. Clutching his reward for betrayal. 

He didn’t know if he’d ever ran so fast. Thousands of blocks away. Deep underwater, to keep Sapnap from escaping Dream realizes. If his family wasn’t trapped down there he would’ve admired the ingenuity of it. A stone prison. If Dream didn’t know better he would’ve assumed it to be a stronghold. 

It only took seconds to mine the blocks and Dream is in his friend's prison, navigating the narrow hallways to find his friends' cell. Shoving the door he sees his friends. Huddled together, Dream freezes in the doorway. There here. George is here. His glasses half shattered and a molten bruise decorated his face. Sapnap looks worse. Weak from his inability to contact any warmth. Curled in George’s arms, shivering in the slight breeze.

“Shit. Sapnap! George!” Dream rushes into the cell gathering the two in his arms. Their cries of excitement muffled in his arms. “I’m so sorry I took so long. I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It's okay Dream. You came. It’s okay.” George mumbles into Dream’s shirt.

“Can we get the fuck out of here please.” Sapnap slurs, smashed between George and Dream. Dream scoops him in his arms, wheezing a little as the three walk out.

They move slower this time. George limping a little and Sapnap still catatonic in Dream’s arms. About halfway back they stumble upon a lava pool. It took half a glance between George and Dream as they promptly dumped Sapnap into the lava. He comes spluttering from the lava seconds later.

“What the fuck Dream!” George and Dream burst out laughing, wheezing as Sapnap struggle to climb from the pool. But Dream still felt his joy raise even more with Sapnap’s skin looking less pale and was able to stand on his own two feet.

The three then walked without incident till George asked the elephant in the room. “So…. How did you get us out?” He smiles cheekily Dream’s way oblivious to the way Dream’s heart sinks. He’s a betrayer now. Oh he doesn’t want to tell them. “Did you comb the world?” George elbows him in the side. Still oblivious to Dream’s plight.

“Ummmm. Ummm.” Sapnap and George stop walking and turn to him.

They both fix him with a stare. “Dream.” Oh they know him so well. Oh Dream is fucked. “What the hell did you do.”

“I….. Imadeadealwithschlatt okay?” Wincing, as the other two eyes widen comically. 

“Why the fuck would you ever think that’s a good fucking idea!” Sapnap rounds on Dream first. “Why the fuck would you do that Dream!”

“It got you two out didn’t it! Besides I already fulfilled the end of my deal!”

“And what the fuck was that!”

Shit. Shit oh Dream doesn’t want to tell them. He knew they were going to be mad. But it’s for them. Everything. Everything he’s done has been for them. Dream sits down. The other two beside them, leaving against a spruce tree. “You're going to hate me.”

“Probably.”

“Sapnap!” George lunges over Dream, tripping over limbs the two end up attacking each other onto Dream. Wheezing, he watches his friends fight but Sapnap’s words wrap around Dream’s heart. They're going to hate him. They’re going to leave. He’s betrayed everyone and he knows it. But he doesn’t feel sorry. Of course not. Right? Right? He can’t feel sorry. He was keeping his friends safe. That’s all. He may have betrayed his other friends. Niki was the only person to hug him besides George and Sapnap. And Eret… He was the original betrayer. They had talked to Dream for long hours in their castle, discussing everything and Dream had grown to respect them. But he still betrayed them. And Fundy…. They went on a date once…. He thinks. Dream’s not entirely sure if it was a date or not. He just remembers something with Treasure Planet. But Fundy was nice. He was calmer to the rest of L’Manberg’s chaos. And Dream… Dream betrayed them all. He condemned them to Schlatt’s rage. Fuck he probably even fucked over the Tommy rescue mission too. Somehow he must have messed it up. Of course he messed it up. He messes everything up. Everyone hates him…. And they're going to leave...

“Dream?” A voice comes through the smog swirling in his mind. “Shit Sapnap what the fuck do it do!?” Oh no he made them madder. Oh shit. He didn’t mean to. He swears. He didn’t want this. “Dream? Dream breathe with me.” Dream isn’t sure he can breath, drowning in the smoggy words flooding his brain. But he tries. He can’t make anyone else mad. Deeply breathing, the smog begins to clear. He sees George’s face first, furrowed brows and tear filled eyes. 

“George?” He hates how his voice shakes. He hates how George looks at him with pity. He doesn’t deserve that. He’s done terrible things. “George?” His friend’s head is nodding, Sapnap also coming into view. “I’ve majorly fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I am 100% willing to punt c!Dream into the fucking sun  
> Also me: writes this
> 
> Once again sorry this took so long! 
> 
> 4 more chapters to go and I will have finished my first multi-chapter fic pog!
> 
> Tumblr is @leadensparrow please come yell at me
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Updates will be random so sorry about that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life :))
> 
> Also my thingy won’t say that this is multiple chapters but it will be ;)


End file.
